


Colliding Worlds (a crossover story)

by Emij114



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emij114/pseuds/Emij114
Summary: When Steve and Danny fall through a portal (Steve's fault) they find they've transported to the mainland in a place called Storybrooke. When Shield finds a strange disturbance they go to check it out. When Felicity tracks the villain threatening to kill Oliver and his family Oliver and Felicity head to Storybrooke. See what happens when they all collide





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Mcgarrett’s POV (Hawaii 5-0)  
“If I die your paying for my funeral!” Danny complained to his partner. Steve turned to look at him. It wasn’t unusual to hear Danny’s negative thoughts. He may be annoying at times but Danny was his best friend. “Look at the road!” Danny screamed. Steve rolled his eyes. “If you die I’ll name the restaurant Danny’s!” “Your not even going the right way! Delmaro went that way!” Danny screams pointing left. As Steve turned the wheel right. “I’m taking a short cut.” Steve says making Danny scoff. “A short cut? You call driving through the trees a short cut? You know what I take it back. Your the one who’s going to die! With my liver in your body that’s going to decay!” “You didn’t have to give me your liver!” “Oh so I should have just let you die?!” Danny complained throwing up his hands. “It would been better than your negative attitude!” Steve retorted turning the steering wheel left. Hoping to drive right in front of Delmaro’s truck. “Steve! Steve!” I turned to look at him. “What happened to looking when driving?!” The detective’s face went pale. “What?!” He didn’t say anything instead he pointed ahead of him. I turned my head to see what Danny was looking at. “What the heck?!” If Danny’s face wasn’t so pale I would have thought I was hallucinating. In front of me was a glowing white hole. I tried not to show panic as I tried to turn the wheel. But the hole keep pulling the car in like the Death Star tractor beam. 

 

The next thing they know their no longer in the beautiful island of Hawaii but in open field.

Danny turned to look at Steve. As he opened the car door and got out. “Your not dead yet. So I take that the air is safe.” Danny says getting out of the car. “I’ll go scout ahead. See if I can figure out where we are.” The former Navy Seal said. “Uh Steve what is that?!” Danny’s eyes widened. Steve turned to look as a giant ship landed. Steve feels for his gun before going to check it out. “Of course he’s going towards it. Unlike normal people who’s instincts say go away from it.” Danny mumbled to himself but follows his friend. “Clear.” Steve whispers to Danny who follows him. “Daisy remember don’t let them know you have powers.” A woman says her voice getting closer. “Hide!” Danny whispers all to late. As a Asian American girl with medium length brown hair. Comes around the corner. Steve stupidly decides to aim his gun at her. Freaking her out as she throws him against the wall with her powers. Knocking him out. “Daisy!” “I’m sorry he freaked me out.” “Jemma go look at him.” A woman with auburn hair walks over to Steve. She leans down to feel his pulse. “He’s alive.” She says in a Brittish accent. Without thinking I let out a sigh of relief. The Brittish woman turns and looks at me. “We got another one.” She tells her friends. I stand up “That was my friend that you almost killed.” “Sorry he freaked me out.” She says defensively. “Do any of you guys know where the heck we are?!” A man with black sunglasses walks out. “Storybrooke Maine.”


	2. Arrow

Oliver Queen’s POV  
“You sure this is the right place?” Oliver asked his wife. The blonde turned to him with an offended look. “Since when have I’ve ever failed you?” “Well never...but I just find it hard to believe Malvin would be in the middle of nowhere. So far from Star City. I mean It’s clear on the east coast. It just seems to much like a trap.” “It probably is. But it’s the best thing we’ve got. Besides if it is a trap it may lead us closer to finding him.” Oliver sighs. “I just feel bad about leaving William behind for a few days.” Felicity reached over their kitchen counter. Taking her husband’s hand and giving him a small smile. “Oliver he’ll be fine. Like you said it’s just a few days. Besides he’ll probably be having a blast with Thea.” Oliver chuckled at that. “Thea it will be nice to see her.” “You miss her.” He looks at the ground. “I do. I mean I’m happy for her. Don’t get me wrong. But it still feels like I lost her.” It was really nice that Thea was taking her nephew for a few days. After Roy went into hiding Thea was never the same. As much as she understood. She couldn’t help it. When Roy got kidnapped. Thea was so happy to see him again. Ollie realized he needed to let his little sister go. She would never be truly happy without Roy. “So what exactly is your plan to get over there? We can’t exactly fly on a helicopter.” Felicity asked. “An airplane of course I bought tickets.” He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh I was thinking we would be going one of your crazier ways. Like jumping out of a helicopter.” “I had that planned for later..” “Of course you did.” Felicity says with a smile.

The next day  
“You sure you don’t want help Ollie?” Oliver shook his head. “No this is something I have to do alone. Malvin will be expecting that.” Sara nods. “If you do need help..” “Felicity will tell you.” Felicity grips her computer tightly. “It won’t come to that.” She says nervously. Oliver looks around the ship. “You have that parachute?” He asks. “Yeah. Their in the hangar.” He nods and walks over to Felicity who looks up at him nervously. “I’ll be fine.” He says kissing his wife on the forehead. Giving her one last look. Before turning to walk into the hanger of the ship. With Sara “Here’s the parachute.” She says once out of ear shot of Felicity. “Sara if anything happens to me I need you. To make sure William and Felicity are ok. The blonde nods. “If you die we’ll just go back in time and help you.” She jokes about the ship. Sara and her team which seamed more like family. Went back in time a lot to fix things that shouldn’t be there. Like when George Lucas left filming,or when a blue bebo toy. Was mistaken for a god by the Viking’s. But they had limits to Sara lost her sister Laurel. A lot of the team has lost someone. But no matter how much they wanted to they couldn’t go back in time and save them. Oliver knew this. He took the parachute from her. As she gave her old friend a hug. Before pressing the button which released the hanger door. Oliver took one look back before jumping.


End file.
